WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 17 - From Dust thee Came
by Taismo-89
Summary: In a very severe twist of events, Donita reveals how she made her son return to her: a forbidden spell, with a very severe cost... Collab with Soul.


In Amelia's cabin, Klaus showed her the planning for their wedding.

"So here's the wedding chapel, and the music will be provided by a bunch of so-called Zachbots, provided by Mr. Zach Varmitech."

"Oh, it's gonna be the best day of our lives," Amelia commented. "You think I should wear black or white on our wedding day? I don't want to look too nice, though. Must maintain my reputation."

Otto muttered something out of jealousy. However, Amelia heard from him "black" and "white".

"Both! Great idea, Otto." Klaus chuckled. However, something then called his attention. " _Meine liebe?_ "

"Amelia… look." He showed her his hand. It seemed to vanish slowly. This worried the lovebirds.

* * *

In the Donata mansion, Donita prepared herself for her son's visit. She could not be more excited to see her soon daughter-in-law again.

"Oh, Dabio, isn't it marvelous?" she said, as she tried picking a dress for the occasion. "My baby boy's getting married! And his girl is a valuable one!"

"It's great, Donita. It is really great to see my "so-brilliant-and-way-more-loved-than-me" brother." Donita looked at Dabio. He talked… in a very smart way. "Anyway, I gotta take these fabrics to the attic. You never know when you'll need it."

Donita felt a little surprised by that strange phenomenon, but shrugged and turned to the mirror. But, as she saw her own reflection… something caught her attention.

 _"Time is running out..."_ a disembodied voice whispered. She looked behind to see no one there. But as she looked back to her reflection, she shrieked of panic. Her scream could be heard from the outside of the mansion.

* * *

In the Kratts' house,the bros, Ventus, Clarissa, and the Kratt Twins were at a slumber party for siblings. The three girls were playing with each other's hair while the brothers showed Ven the things they kept from their childhood. Chris felt extremely emotional at a point from finding a certain plush elephant.

"Status: #slumberpartyrocks," Susan wrote on her Internet profile. Suddenly, a pillow flew over her head and hit Martin square in the face.

"Mom, are the cookies ready?" Christine asked. In another second, Martin threw the pillow back at her, messing up the hairdo Clarissa did.

"In a second, honey," their mother replied from downstairs.

"Oh, you are so going to pay, brother," Christine challenged, readying her pillow.

"We shall let the pillows decide," he answered. The other four siblings made room to watch the showdown. Mina arrived through a portal just as the two charged.

"Brothers, Clarissa, there's- Wah!" The nymph hybrid found herself on the ground, buried under pillows.

"Whoops, sorry, Mina," Martin apologized.

"Luckily, there were only pillows this time."

"What took you so long, sis?" Clarissa asked. "Come on, soon there'll be some vegan cookies served and I can make a nice hairstyle on you."

"Sorry, guys, but the slumber party gotta wait. We have a problem," Mina commented. "Aunt Eris told me something very unusual is going on in your world."

"Eris? What about Hermia?"

"She… I don't know. She seems a bit out of it. Plus, I saw her hair has some more white on it than last time," Mina muttered, a bit saddened and worried about her mother.

"Weird," Ventus thought.

"Anyway, what's exactly happening?" Martin asked.

"Cookies are ready, kids!" Linda called. Mina noticed the begging look on her twin foster sister's eyes.

"Maybe one or two cookies..." she sighed, with a chuckle.

* * *

"And she was… becoming distant to everyone," Mina said with the team reunited after the interrupted party in the Tortuga. "Not even Luna gets something from her."

"Flora, has she acted like this before?" Aviva asked via her medallion. It began glowing.

 _"No, she never acted so solitary,"_ Flora's voice echoed from the gem. _"Hermia has always been a kind, caring and talkative mother. She wouldn't just shut herself out."_

"Oohhh..." Christine and Susan looked forward.

"AW, come on, it's not like you haven't witnessed magic before," Martin commented. Then, they heard a desperate knock on the door.

"Who is that at this hour?" Koki asked out loud. Her hair was a mess and Jimmy was with her, without his cap.

"I'll see it. You go back to sleep, honey." Jimmy kissed her forehead. As he opened the door, the team got closer as they saw a body falling forward. It was… Donita?! "What the Fates?!"

"Wild Kratts… help… me…." She looked up. Her face wasn't tan as it used to. It looked really… old.

"Whoa! What happened to her?" Martin gasped.

"I don't know, it's not like any possible disease I've heard about." Chris scanned Donita with his Creaturepod. "There's no match in any medical things either."

"No time… my baby's in trouble..." Donita looked up, with teary eyes. "You need to help me… I beg you..."

"Mr. Casanova, in trouble? Huh! Big deal," Ventus huffed, receiving a slap from his brother.

"Not cool, dude. NOT cool."

"I beg you, please!" Donita clutched Ven's jacket. "My baby boy is in danger! And his wedding is coming up!"

"Klaus and Amelia… married?! Blergh! I can't possibly imagine something grosser," Sam ranted.

"Really discreet, dude, REALLY discreet," David commented.

"Enough. Look… despite our "actual situation", with a possibility of regretting this… we'll help you," Martin said. "We must help EVERYONE. That's our job as so-called heroes, you know."

"... I really hate when you're right," Ventus pouted. "But okay. Let's get everyone up and go to her house."

"Good idea. A good way to start solving a mystery is from its start location," Chris agreed. Donita's eyes glowed.

* * *

In the Donata Mansion, the team reunited and analyzed everything around them. Klaus and Amelia were also present.

"This never happened before. And I never believed something like this could happen," Klaus said, with a worried tone. Amelia and David simply averted gazing, for rivalry causes.

"Anyone up for some tea with biscuits?" Dabio offered, surprising Martin. "I took the liberty of putting a bit of mint in it."

"Oh… um, thanks, Dabio. I guess..." Martin shrugged, picking up a biscuit.

"Okay, despite the fact that… Dabio looks really smarter than usual and the Donatas' current status, I don't see anything around here that can cause such strange effects," Aviva commented. Chris arrived through a portal with Eris.

"Oh, but I do feel something, Aviva. Some kind of magic hidden away beneath the walls of this mansion." Eris closed her eyes to see if she could find the exact location. "But I can't… I can't find the exact location. My Darkness ability have been a little weaker for some reason."

The brothers' shadows rose behind the Donatas, startling Dabio.

 **"If you let us..."** Thorn asked. The three bros nodded, and he, Ice and Storm started to check every single dark corner of the mansion. Besides some cobwebs on their way, Thorn eventually did find the source: it came from a strange secret passage to the Donatas' basement.

"Nice work, Thorn," Chris commented. Thorn chuckled and returned to his normal shadow status. "Now let's see what's down here."

The team came down the stairs, with Donita shortly coming after them. The basement looked like it have not been cleaned for years. It had many boxes, various kinds of broken mannequins and old fabrics, and many photos and books covered in dust. Mina silently sneezed. Did anyone catch already that she's allergic to dust? Martin gave her a piece of clean fabric to put in front of her nose and mouth, so she wouldn't sneeze. Chris searched around with his flashlight, Jimmy strongly held Koki tight, Aviva and Ventus looked around, and so did the rest.

Ice and Storm noticed a strange amount of dark energy coming from a certain pedestal nearby, and called Eris' attention for it.

"What is this?" Chris illuminated the pedestal. It had a book on the top of it. Donita gulped.

"It looks like it was used… at least a year ago." Chris picked up the tome. He brushed off what little dust was on it.

The cover had a red spiral on the cover. As Chris looked through the first few pages, his eyes widened.

"This is... a book on performing dark spells. Why would Donita have something like this?"

"Look, one of them is bookmarked," Eris pointed out. The Earth Guardian went to that page. There was an image that showed a black figure rising from the ground.

"Class: Underworld?" Chris read. There was a crash behind the group.

"Sorry, just tripped," Dabio called. "I came over to see If I could find the missing needle on Donita's shelf." Donita quickly snatched the book from Chris.

"What the Fates?! Donita!" They saw Donita's fear in her expression.

"Wh-who said you could stick your nose in someone's things?!" she snapped.

"Uh, because this is an investigation..." Sam tapped her shoulder, and picked up the book from her. "Every detail is important. Not to mention that this book is full of FORBIDDEN magic. Chris, what spell was bookmarked again?"

"A spell on resurrection... " Then, he gasped in horror. "B-but a spell like that was banned since..."

Suddenly, an eerie sound was heard. A black and green portal opened from behind them.

"Time is up." A man arose from the portal. He had black, raven hair, a dark purple robe and held a dark scepter.

"Is that..."

"Hades, supreme Lord of the Underworld." Eris recognized the man. "My dearest father..."

"Long time no see, Eiri. I have heard from my brother that you've been on best behavior since your second release." Eris blushed by remembering the name she was given by Gaia.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, father. But first, you gotta answer us… what is happening?" Eris showed Donita and Klaus.

"For her, it is punishment for the magic she used. She did this to herself by challenging the abilities only I can give. She resurrected someone."

"So… that means… Klaus Donata is dead," Eris stated. Everyone turned to her in shock.

"D-dead?" Mina mumbled.

"Dead… so that's why I haven't felt the flow of time from him," David said.

"Th-then... this is a reincarnation?" Ventus asked, pointing at Klaus.

"No, this is different," the Underworld god responded. "He was directly brought back to life. But the spell for such a feat is illegal for nymphs and apprentices alike. Only gods have the right to use such dangerous magic."

Donita knelt, crying.

"I'll tell it all. It all started years ago…

 _"I was a starter in the fashion business. My husband passed away in a plane accident, leaving me to take care of our son Klaus all by myself._

 _"Later, I would adopt Dabio, after finding him asking for food in front of my mansion. He was a little older than my boy, yet… his intelligence was, as you can imagine, way less effective than my son's, who was born a perfect prodigy._

 _"They both helped me in modeling and creating new designs. But, oh, I loved my biological son way more than Dabio. With a reason: he was the only one that could really understand fashion as what it is._

 _"They grew up together, but Klaus was and WILL always be my favourite of them both. However, our days of happiness were cut short, when Klaus was bitten by a venomous spider in the attic. All I heard was a scream, then all I could see was him lying on the floor, covered in cobwebs."_

"What?! But... there's no way that's possible!" Aviva exclaimed. "It should've taken a few minutes to hours for spider venom to kill a person!"

"That's what happened!" Donita snapped. "I'm sure that's what happened! Anyway...

 _"I was devastated. And this made me swear to bring him back. But how…. I didn't know. For a long time, while swearing to do what you consider now my major crime, I've also been learning about rituals and hearing all, kinds of legends about reincarnation._

 _"Then, I found them out to be true. I had discovered that you all, the original five members, are reincarnations yourselves. And after the mysterious events with the pauper you call your sister, I investigated Greek mythology and found portals to many different places."_

 _"With this, I ordered Dabio to find this book in an abandoned place. Of course, with his ignorance and lack of intelligence, it was rather difficult."_

"However, I succeeded, and used the spell a while after the time I tried to get the chameleons."

"A year ago," Mina remembered.

"After that, I finally had my baby boy back… and he looked the age he would be now."

"No. I-I refuse to believe this!" Klaus walked backwards. "There's no way that's true!"

 _"Meine liebe..."_ Amelia knelt close to him.

"Hm… where exactly did the bite happen?" Elsa thought about a possibility.

"In the attic. After the incident, I closed it off to never revisit again." Eris looked to the brothers' shadows.

"Father, give us some time to find out the answers we need, please," she asked Hades. The Underworld god he might be, but he could not say no to his daughter.

"Very well. I will be back in a while… to reclaim what was promised when this mortal casted this spell."

"And that would be..." Chris asked.

"Her life." The team gasped at the answer, and they looked at a coughing Donita, as her skin lost more of its color. The team turned back to where Hades was to see he was gone.

"We have no time to lose," Chris decided. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

The attic was filled of dust and cobwebs. Its secret door was unlocked by Thorn.

 **"Nailed it,"** the shadow alerted.

"Better stay down, Mina. I don't want to imagine the huge amount of dust that can get to your little nose," Martin cooed his sister.

"Bro..." Mina blushed. "Not in front of them."

"Martin, check it out," Chris called.

As the Kratt in blue climbed the stairs, Mina saw Klaus in front of the mansion's fountain.

The team analyzed the cobwebs around the attic. One nearby called Ice's attention.

 **"There. Small portion of dark energy..."**

"Ice is right. This webbing looks like it hasn't been collected for years." Chris was about to touch the webbing, when Thorn slapped his hand away. "Ow! What's the matter?" He pointed to a shadowy spider.

 **"SHE's the matter. A spider familiar,"** Thorn explained. **"Some breeds of familiars are very dangerous. It was believed a big part of these were extinct. But somehow, some of them escaped to the human world, causing grief."**

 **"Its power is fatal to humans. One single bite from a spider familiar can kill you,"** Ice added, making Martin gulp.

"Well, so here's the culprit for Klaus's demise," Koki commented. "All we gotta do is take it away from here."

"Uh… guys..." Jimmy pointed out to the ceiling. There were amounts of spider familiar. "Wh-why are there so many here?"

 **"Some familiars are attracted to humans' emotions, evil ones usually with greed. And if they mate with normal spiders… their offspring can be way more dangerous than you expect."**

"You could have told this earlier, you know..." Ventus muttered, as the team stepped back in fear.

* * *

Klaus was devastated. Amelia was by his side, trying to give him some comfort.

"Th-that explains perhaps why… I can't remember most things..." he muttered sadly. Mina stepped silently close to them. "I don't remember much after the bite… and she told me… I had a case of amnesia…"

Dabio approached the couple.

"You should get back. It's cold and you need to get resed for your big day."

"Sh-shut up! I shouldn't even be here!"

"For Donita, you should." Dabio lowered his head. "You're all she truly cares about. All the creatures she kidnapped… all the work she did… it was all because of you. The only one that should not be part of this is me."

Klaus looked up with teary eyes to his adopted brother. Ignoring his common personality, he embraced him. As he started returning to the mansion, Mina patted Dabio no the shoulder.

"I just gotta ask… how come someone so nice still wants to remain with someone like HER?"

"Kid… If I don't take care of her, who will?" Dabio said, patting her head. Mina saw him follow his foster brother, and smiled. Deep within, smart or not, Dabio's intention was always the best.

* * *

The familiar spiders stared at the team with menacing stares.

"Uh… any ideas?"

"Is panicking a valid idea?"

"Don't move. One little slip and they can attack." Donita struggled to come up the stairs. She felt weaker and weaker. David saw her coming and his face went pale.

"D-Donita…?" The others looked and they gasped. Jimmy muffled his scream, but it was useless.

*BG music: Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark*

The familiar spiders started to split in groups. The team climbed down the stairs as quick as they could, knocking Donita down in the process.

Klaus entered by that moment. Then, he saw Donita on the floor, or at least, what was left of her: she looked like an skeletic version of who she was.

"Klaus… my boy… forgive me..." Donita said, before fainting.

"I don't know what's freakier: this familiar or Donita apologizing," Aviva muttered.

"Wow," Ventus commented.

"Please tell me you have a plan, Aviva!" Jimmy asked.

"I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought." Aviva shivered, holding Ventus tightly.

"Aviva's broken," Koki said. "Wait. Can familiars hurt shadows?"

 **"One step ahead, Koki. Let's go, bros!"** Storm said. Thorn and Ice cornered the maximum of spiders they could, and Chris opened a portal with his medallion.

"This portal will lead them to a remote part of Artemis' garden."

"You think she'll know how to lead with so many dangerous spiders all at once?" Martin wondered.

 **"This is the goddess of animals and the hunt we're talking about!"** Ice commented, bringing more of the spiders.

"Uh… I don't think this will work with THAT one..." Ventus stepped back, as he saw the rest of the spiders joining and becoming one single familiar. "We're gonna need a bigger portal."

Martin tried to use his ice powers, and Chris his quartz, and the team tried to use their weapons, but the beast seemed to resist to anything they threw at it.

"Oh, for Hera's sake!" Ventus complained. "This arachnid is ticking me off!"

 **"That goes for all of us!"** Storm agreed.

By that moment, Hades appeared again.

"What the Fates?" he announced. The familiar giant, after nearly crushing the Guardians, had its attention now on the near-dead Donita. Amelia observed everything from the door, and so did Dabio.

Dabio reached for something tucked under his collar.

"D-Dabio, what are you-?!" Klaus was about to snap in disbelief. He stopped when a medal was pulled out. "An Athen Medal?"

"Did someone say Athen Medal?" Chris called in surprise before dodging the monster's fangs. "Don't those things grant the holder intelligence?"

"Here!" the blond henchman called. "Here!" The magic spider saw the glittering medal and headed towards it. At the last moment, he stepped out of the way of the portal Hades opened in the floor, and the spider fell in it, but not before scratching Dabio's arm.

 **"Before anyone panics,"** Thorn said as he saw the horrified faces of the team. **"A bite from a spider familiar kills, but a scratch merely leaves the victim dizzy after a few minutes."** Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank the Fates," Mina commented.

"Uh... so where did you get that, Dabio?" David asked.

"I remember I was searching for that book Donita wanted so much...

 _"But after I gave it to her, this shiny thing fell from it, and was lost in the fabric room ever since. When I entered a while after the time she met Amelia, to find a certain fabric she was needing, I found it underneath the dust. Of course I didn't know what it could do, but once I started wearing it… well, guess you saw this yourselves."_

"Brother jealousy. Of course."

"Cliche alert!" Martin commented.

"Very nice job, Guardians. However, celebration can come later. Now… her time has come. And he must come too."

"On my Achilles' foot!" Amelia objected.

"Wait," Dabio called Hades' attention. "I know they were mean to me, and that she'll continue caring more for him than for me as a son… but I would not like to see any of them leave forever. And Miss Cutter wouldn't want that either. Instead of taking him or her… you can take me away," he said, with his head low.

"What?!" the team shouted in disbelief. Hades observed the sincerity in Dabio's eyes. The Underworld god he was, but he had a soft point. Then, he saw the Athen Medal.

"A good soul you are, with gained wisdom or not." He pointed to the medal, and Dabio got what he wanted. Then, the trade was made: the blond henchman gave up his Athen Medal, and Hades left by the portal. Donita recovered her conscience, regaining her vitality.

"Mother."

"K-Klaus..."

 _"Meine liebe!"_ Amelia glomped her fiancé, causing both of them to fall to the ground. This was followed by smooching sounds.

"Geez Hermes," David nearly gagged at the sight.

"Real nice, bro," Elsa commented sarcastically. The fashionista was lifted by her two sons.

"I don't know how to thank you all. But just gotta leave it clear-" Donita started.

"This does not change our status, we know," Chris interrupted her. "However, we're glad we could help you."

"Dabio."

"Yes, Donita?"

"Show them the exit."

"No need to. We know our way." Mina leaded the team, and after leaving, gave a smile to Dabio.

* * *

A couple of days passed. in the backyard of Donita's mansion, Zachbots played an electronic version of a wedding march. Amelia and Klaus held hands, while Donita and Dabio watched, along with the Predators.

Secretly, under the cloaking function, the Wild Kratts were watching the matrimony from above.

"I really think I'm going to be sick," Sam said. "How'd you guys even talk me into watching them?"

 **"Samuel, be nice,"** M.A.T.I. lightly scolded.

"Well, this may not change our current status as enemies, but we are glad we could help," Martin commented, and Chris agreed.

"At least for a while, we'll not hear from any of them," David commented. "This can give us time to work more on Operation Thunderdome."

"Later, dude, later," Ventus replied. "You don't always witness a wedding, you know."

David and Sam huffed in response but quieted themselves down. The team was right: as heroes, they did what was right, and helped someone in need.


End file.
